Extra Helper
by Izzu
Summary: Chiyoko wonders if she could properly and truly get Ankh to help out in Cous Coussier. Never would Ankh imagine what would be in store for him.
1. P: Foreshadows

az: Just a random wicked muse I had. Attempting to write Chiyoko in a proper fic now.

* * *

><p><span>Extra helper<span>

Prologue: Foreshadows...

Written by Izzu

o

o

One jolly morning... and Shiraishi Chiyoko was sitting beside the counter, staring at Ankh. She sighed...

_Aahhh... what an adorable looking child. Even with his bad personality, it was still okay._ If only she could make use of this to her advantage. Because honestly, Hina-chan was cute... Eiji-kun was pretty good looking, Gotou-kun was a good asset... but still. If only she could rope Ankh in...

… her business would definitely went up like no other! People would come in droves just to see Ankh, she was sure of that! Ankh had so much potential in him it would be a shame to not unleash it. Ankh would look very attractive in many costumes she had in her collection. Not to mention some _other_ set of costumes she had... and no, his height should not be that much of an issue...

_Ankh-chan would look so adorable! _

Chiyoko continued to snicker as _that_ caught Ankh's attention towards her.

"Oi! Are you out of your mind?"

She continued grinning as she stalked towards Ankh.

"It's _nothing._" She said as she placed both hands on Ankh's shoulders. "But Ankh... what do you think about earning some _money _by working here? I'll throw in some nice ice cream as well if you like."

Ankh stared at her warily. "Why should I? Eiji already covered that part... and I thought he already settled that ice cream part?"

Chiyoko grinned.

"Ah! But this was separate from my agreement with Eiji-kun. Ne, how about it?"

Ankh gave her a bored look.

"I refuse."

Several days later the Cous Coussier's fridge had a new addition inside the freezer compartment. A large bucket of Häagen-Dazs ice cream. Chiyoko snickered to herself as she started to devise her plan.

There was no way that something like _this_ could defeat her.


	2. C1: Ice cream

az: Me and being distracted with other muses...

* * *

><p><span>Extra helper<span>

Chapter 1: Ice cream!

Written by Izzu

o

o

It was another pleasant morning... at least for a Greeed like him. As much as he would have wanted a constant supply of medals coming his way, it would not be so good if they had to go fighting Yummys every single day. Considering Eiji's tendency to recklessly use the powers of core combos during any fight. A part of himself was actually glad that the others have not been setting multiple Yummys at the same time everywhere—even if now it was only down to just Uva and Kazari.

The day Uva and Kazari decided to make a massive Yummy party would be something dreadful. _That_ would be so troublesome to take care of. Both Eiji and himself could only handle so many.

And at least with some free periods in between, Eiji could actually spend some time to gather _money_ as well—how else could he ask Eiji to get him more ice then? Come to think... taking about that—that woman, what she have been doing with herself since that time?

Chiyoko have not been raising that _employment_ topic again to him after that first refusal. And a part of him felt wary of this because he knew that Chiyoko was not someone who gives up so easily.

Ankh shivered at the thought as he resumed to eating his own ice cream...

xxx

A random birthday party, with a random theme because that was the uniqueness of this place. Those little brats looked so happy with their adults and Eiji and Gotou and Hina serving them wearing some cutesy costumes. What do humans find so entertaining about that?

"Ankh—!"

Ankh froze, that did not sound like something good. He turned around to face Chiyoko, who was grinning so widely. Uh-oh, this look seemed _very_ familiar...

"Look what I've made _specially _for you—!" Said Chiyoko again as she took out something from behind her. It was something _fluffy_, sprinkled with assortments of nuts and sugar rice and chocolate chips... covered with chocolate syrup and cherry and pieces of waffles at the side. Was that—!

"It's a chocolate sundae ice cream, Ankh-chan! You've been eating that very same ice I wondered if you haven't tried anything else. How about it? Looks delicious, right?"

Ankh unthinkingly licked his own lips. _Yes... that DID looked so yummy..._

But having Chiyoko bugging you for so long had its merits. This thing... there must be _something_ Chiyoko wanted from him!

The light in Chiyoko's eyes started to get real _creepy_. "Ankh-chan... _remember _what was it we talked about last time? Would you do it for me?", she started to drawl.

Ankh coughed uncomfortably. Chiyoko started scooping a bit of the sundae with a small spoon, before waving it in front of him. She grinned as she noticed Ankh's mouth opened slightly in response. She started teasing him again as Chiyoko heard Ankh softly moaned under his breath. Chiyoko started batting her eyes at him.

"Say you'd do it."

Ankh immediately turned towards her to give her a look of horror. Yet his eyes kept fleeting towards the spoon she was still waving around.

Ankh stuttered. "I-I-Idiot! W-who w-w-wanted t-t-to—!"

Immediately Chiyoko went for the _kill_ as she shoved the spoon into Ankh's mouth. Ankh's face immediately turned beet red. Chiyoko grinned as she pulled the spoon away.

Ankh was very quiet, as if unsure of how to react to this but so far he did not look _that_ upset. Still he was trying his best not to look as if he had already fallen to his defeat against her. Eiji suddenly passed by.

He cocked his head towards them.

"Eh, Chiyoko-san? What are you doing—Ankh! What happened to you?"

Ankh immediately started burying his face at his corner of the counter as Chiyoko patted his head fondly.

"It's nothing! Ankh-chan was feeling a bit _hot_ today, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Eiji blinked at them, clueless. "Eh? Are you alright, Ankh? Not feeling feverish again are you?"

Ankh started mumbling incoherently yet still refused to show his face as Chiyoko waved Eiji off. "It's alright! Don't worry about it... eh! Souta-kun was calling for you!"

Eiji turned around as said boy started to walk towards him. He nodded as he excused himself. He paused suddenly before turning back towards her.

"Ah, Chiyoko-san! That sundae looked _so good_!"

Chiyoko giggled as she turned her attention towards Ankh. By now, even his ears are turning deep red. She pulled Ankh back up as Ankh made a face at her.

"I take that as a yes?" she said as Chiyoko slide the ice cream sundae to the front of him. Ankh swallowed nervously.

"I-I-I-Idiot! It's not like I wanted it so much!" he stuttered again before grabbing the sundae. "J-j-just... d-d-don't make me wear anything silly—BUT that doesn't mean... I wanted..._ to dress-up so much..._" Ankh muttered softly as he slowly ate his sundae. Chiyoko hugged him fondly.

"Don't worry about that," she said before _finally_ leaving his side to tend to the kitchen. Ankh sighed to himself as he scooped another mouthful of sundae into his mouth.

What have he got himself into...? All that just for—Ankh looked down towards the sundae glass in front of him. _But this was so good...!_ Ankh felt his cheeks started to burn hotly again. He sighed.

The things he would do for ice cream...

…

_Ah! Who cares about that! Just THINK OF THE ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!_

Yes, he would just concentrate on the ice cream.

xxx

And somewhere in the kitchen of Cous Coussier, a certain woman cackled victoriously as she prepared the next dish for the day.


End file.
